Nyssa's Diary
by castrovalva9
Summary: After the Fourth Doctor regenerates, Nyssa decides to keep a diary. Fifth Doctor era!


**Title**: Nyssa's Diary  
**Author**: castrovalva9  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Nyssa/Fifth Doctor  
**Summary**: After the Fourth Doctor regenerates, Nyssa decides to keep a diary.

* * *

_Earth, 1981_  
Have decided to keep a diary. The Doctor (who just regenerated) gave me only one bit of advice: Don't try. The chronology is too difficult. Therefore, I have chosen to label my entries by location instead of merely by the date. By the way, Adric is missing.

* * *

_Castrovalva_  
Oh, my aching back! The Doctor is a lot heavier than he looks, and Tegan kept dropping her end of the cabinet we were using to transport him (long story). Sometimes I think she did it on purpose.

* * *

_TARDIS_  
Adric's back. The Doctor has begun to wear a vegetable in his lapel. Tegan's whinging about wanting to go home. I hope it isn't always like this around here.

* * *

_Monarch's ship_  
Watched Adric annoy the Doctor. Sat back, smiled politely, and inwardly laughed.  
Watched Tegan annoy the Doctor. Sat back, watched politely, and inwardly laughed.  
Became the Doctor's favourite, if only by default. Yes!

_Deva Loka_ (not that I would have known the difference, for all the time I spent looking around)  
Stuck on TARDIS with mysterious malady while everyone else has adventures outside. Damn them. Damn them all!

* * *

_Earth, 1666_  
Helped burn down London. Feel remarkable sense of accomplishment.

* * *

_Earth, 1925_  
Met my lookalike. Finally I have an active role in things! I have a feeling I had better enjoy it while it lasts.

Also discovered something in common with Adric. Neither of us understands cricket; neither of us wants to.

_(two hours later)_ Newfound sense of kinship with Adric fading fast. He'd rather eat the entire buffet than dance with me.

_(a little later)_ Adric too busy eating to dance with me. Doctor too busy evading murder charges to dance with me. Tegan too busy dancing with various men to dance with me.

_(still later)_ Almost killed in fire by disfigured maniac. Possibly being stuck on the TARDIS is safer than venturing outside. Will try it next time.

* * *

_Earth, 2526_  
Adric left the TARDIS with the Doctor and was captured.  
Tegan left the TARDIS without the Doctor and was captured.  
I stayed inside the TARDIS and was captured.  
Is there no middle ground?

PS Adric died.

* * *

_pre-historic Earth_

Earth yet again. Slightly tiresome as a destination.

Attacked by bubble bath. Bad day. Saw the Master again. Worse day.

* * *

_Earth, 1982_  
Abandoned Tegan at airport. How has the Doctor survived this long? He's rather incompetent. On the other hand, he is also rather attractive, in a sweet and disarming way, and I think I've noticed him looking at me like (_several pages ripped out)_ and I do hope that wasn't too much detail. Anyway, we agreed to keep on, no strings attached, for the time being. I understand; he has commitment issues, but we'll work past them.

* * *

_Gallifrey_  
Note to self: Never visit Gallifrey again.

* * *

_Manussa_  
The Doctor's commitment issues are more serious than I thought. With Tegan again on board (and why the hell is she back anyway? I thought she wanted to be home!), he has pretended to forget we were ever shagging. Men!

Desperate for proper holiday.

* * *

_Earth, 1977_ (I think)  
Decided to play along with the Doctor and ignore our new relationship. Reverse psychology failed miserably, as he picked up a new "friend" named Turlough and seemed to truly forget my existence.

* * *

_Terminus_  
Stripped off as much as I dared, in a desperate play for attention, and ran around partially naked until I nearly caught cold. Doctor didn't bat an eye. Very depressing. Almost got a reaction when I told him I was staying behind on Terminus but then he shut off again. Will stand firm and not give in. He'll be back for me. I know he will! What kind of man would abandon me, leaving me to cure lepers?

Wait. We _are _talking about the Doctor here. Is it too late to tell him I changed my mind?


End file.
